Everybody Talks
by SoShi Love x3
Summary: Songfic to Everybody Talks by Neon Trees. MattxMello. Short and sweet


Yay, my first songfic! And beware, its very OOC, in my opinion. Oh well!  
>I don't own the song or the characters or Victoria's Secret. lol.<p>

Italics are the song lines, and the bold words towards the bottom are sounds.

* * *

><p><strong>"Everybody Talks" - Neon Trees<strong>

_Hey baby won't you look my way_  
><em>I can be your new addiction<em>

Mello was laying down on the couch in their apartment. He was bored. Bored Mello wasn't dangerous... but he was scary. He was stretched out on the cushions in a pose that was quite difficult to maintain. He had noticed Matt ogling some blonde model wearing sexy red lingerie in the Victoria's Secret catalog he had swiped from a magazine stand the previous day. And, what else wast there to do, but go out and buy said sexy red lingerie from the nearest Victoria's Secret, and put it on to model it. Mello grinned as he heard a key rattle in the lock, knowing Matt was home and coming in.

_Hey baby what you gotta say?_  
><em>All you're giving me is fiction<em>

"AAAH! What the hell, Mello?" Matt yelled as he spotted Mello wearing nothing but sheer lingerie, laying on the couch like some common whore. It was funny, in a way, but Matt also thought it was a little... right. Not that Mello looked like a girl or anything, at least not that HE would ever tell him, but it looked right. Like the lingerie was tailor made for Mello, and nobody else. Before he realized what he had done, Matt was standing beside Mello, who reached up a fragile looking hand to rub on the back of his friend's leg.  
>"What, don't you like it Mattie? I saw you looking at this same outfit in that catalog earlier. I thought you'd like it." And then he did something very un-Mello-like; he pouted up at Matt.<br>"Don't do that. Don't pout at me. It creeps me the hell out. Why, oh why, did you go and do something like that?"

_I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time_  
><em>I found out that everybody talks<em>  
><em>Everybody talks, everybody talks<em>

"Well, the guy in the apartment next to us, and that old lady downstairs, and that young couple a couple doors down, etc. etc. all believe we are a couple. So, I decided we should be one." He let out a very wolfish chuckle.  
>Matt's hand went almost involuntarily to cover his eyes. "Just because everybody thinks something doesn't make it true. You of all people should know that, Mels." He lifted up Mello's legs and sat on the couch.<p>

_It started with a whisper_  
><em>And that was when I kissed her<em>  
><em>And then she made my lips hurt<em>  
><em>I could hear the chit chat<em>

Mello sat up to be next to Matt. "Hey, Mattie?"  
>"Yeah, Mels?"<br>"I... I think I like you. Or something like that." He turned his head away, and refused to look at Matt anymore.  
>"Hey, Mello?"<br>"Yeah, Matt? What is it?" He viciously took a bite of a chocolate bar he had hidden between the cushions.  
>"I want some chocolate."<br>"What?"  
>"I want some chocolate." Matt pushed Mello down on the couch and moved ever so slowly to Mello's face. Before Mello had a chance to react, Matt's tongue was inside his mouth, and had stolen the piece of chocolate that was slowly melting in there. Matt pulled back with a smug smile on his face. "There. Got my chocolate."<br>Mello quickly grabbed Matt's arms and within seconds had flipped their positions, so that Matt was laying on the couch and Mello was on top of him. He attacked Matt's lips like an animal, surely bruising his bottom lip in the process. After a few moments of this, Mello pulled back for some air. "M-mello?"

_Take me to your love shack_  
><em>Mamas always gotta back track<em>  
><em>When everybody talks back<em>

Mello looked at his friend trapped beneath him with an annoyed stare. "What is it now?"  
>"I... I think I like you too."<br>Mello quickly bent back down and mashed his lips against Matt's again. He started shifting his position, to get better leverage, but ended up losing his balance and rolling off the couch. Matt, who was gripping on to Mello as strongly as Mello was holding onto him, rolled off too, hitting his head on the coffee table.  
>"Owww."<br>"Maybe we should go to the bed instead." He pushed Matt off of him and stood, heading towards their bedroom. Matt followed right after, and pushed Mello onto the bed as soon as they were next to it.

_Hey honey you could be my drug_  
><em>You could be my new prescription<em>

"You know, I could come to like this." Matt mumbled against Mellos lips.  
>Mello looked at him with slight contempt. "You seem to like it fine already. Are you saying you're faking?"<br>"No, no. Nothing like that. Only... If I could be like this all the time, I might just stop smoking!" Matt said with a grin.  
>"Hmm. I do hate the smell of smoke. I'll consider your offer."<p>

_Too much could be an overdose_  
><em>All this trash talk make me itchin<em>

The alarm clock rang at 6:00 A.M. every morning. "Dammit!" Mello grabbed the clock and threw it against the wall.  
>Matt rolled over and looked at his blonde... well... friend wasn't quite right anymore. Companion. That word works. "Uuuuuhhhhh. Is it six already?" Mello nodded in response. "I feel like I'm coming down off of something. I think we stayed up too late last night. Although it was a quite enjoyable experience, I don't think we should have any marathons like that for a while. At least till we get some serious practice in first." He looked at Mello with a cocky grin and grabbed the blonde's hand. "C'mon, Mels. Lets just forget the world today."<p>

_Oh my my_  
><em>Everybody talks, everybody talks<em>  
><em>Everybody talks, too much<em>

Mello scooted even closer to Matt, and started kissing his neck. "Sounds like an admirable plan, dear Mattie. But, I think we should get some more sleep before anything else."  
>"Agreed, Mello." He put his arms around the gorgeous man next to him.<p>

_It started with a whisper_  
><em>And that was when I kissed her<em>  
><em>And then she made my lips hurt<em>  
><em>I could hear the chit chat<em>  
><em>Take me to your love shack<em>  
><em>Mamas always gotta back track<em>  
><em>When everybody talks back<em>

**Knock knock**  
><strong>Rap rap rap<strong>  
><strong>Jingle jangle<strong>  
><strong>Creeeeaaaak<strong>

"Anybody here?" The landlord walked into the apartment. He was there to check an outlet that had stopped working a week earlier. An electrician was with him. "I guess nobody's here right now. The outlets in the bedroom. I'll show you which one." They walked to the room, and opened the door. The sight that greeted the two older men was a shock, to say the least. They saw Matt and Mello, butt naked, looking like they were tied together, sleeping peacefully on the bed. "Uh, maybe we should do this another time." The electrician was more than willing to agree.

_Never thought I'd live_  
><em>To see the day<em>  
><em>When everybody's words got in the way<em>

By that afternoon, everyone in the apartment complex had heard the story. As Matt was walking the halls to go out and get them dinner, a man in his thirties who lived two floors down straight up winked at him. His companion, an older man, looked as if he knew all of Matt's secrets. He didn't like the feeling whatsoever. He turned right around and went back to his floor and into his apartment. Mello looked up in surprise. "That was fast. Where's the food?"  
>Matt grimaced. "I think we should order in today. Everybody's giving me the creeps down there. They KNOW, Mels. I don't know how, or why, but they know. And they... they seem to like it. Its creepy."<p>

_Hey sugar show me all your love_  
><em>All you're giving me is friction<em>  
><em>Hey sugar what you gotta say?<em>

"Fine. We'll order in." Mello dialed the number to their favorite Chinese restaurant and placed the order. "It'll be here in 35 minutes. Now. What to do with 35 minutes." He looked over at Matt suggestively and took a bite out of the chocolate bar he was eating.  
>"Hey, Mels?"<br>"Yeah Matt?"  
>"I want some chocolate." With that, Matt walked over to Mello and quickly stole the chocolate right out of his mouth again.<p>

_It started with a whisper_  
><em>And that was when I kissed her<em>  
><em>And then she made my lips hurt<em>  
><em>I could hear the chit chat<em>  
><em>Take me to your love shack<em>  
><em>Mamas always gotta back track<em>  
><em>When everybody talks back<em>

_Everybody talks_  
><em>Everybody talks<em>  
><em>Everybody talks<em>  
><em>Everybody talks<em>  
><em>Everybody talks<em>  
><em>Everybody talks...back<em>

_It started with a whisper_  
><em>And that was when I kissed her<em>

_Everybody talks_  
><em>Everybody talks...back<em>

* * *

><p>Well, thats it. I heard this song for the first time just last night. Haven't heard it this morning, although I should look it up and listen to it. It came on just as I was waking up from a very weird dream involving a giant red balloon. It was weird as hell. But this song seems to fit those two as a duo better than most. I probably could have put a little more thought into it, but I didn't get much sleep last night (the dream about the balloon was the most "normal" dream I had last night. I was up half the night recovering from freaky dreams!), and I don't feel like it. I'm sure somebody else can do much better. If you do write something with this song, I want to read it, so let me know.<p> 


End file.
